A cognitive-behavioral intervention that focuses on reducing negative thoughts and increasing positive self-talk and affirmations will be tested. The expected outcomes of the intervention are increased self- esteem and decreased depressive symptoms in college-age women. The ultimate goal of this program of research is to decrease the incidence of clinical depression in young women. Depression is the most common mental illness experienced by women. It is estimated that one out of every three women between 18 and 24 years may be significantly depressed (McGrath et al., 1990). While cognitive-behavioral interventions with depressed individuals have been used extensively, the majority of these behavioral interventions are global in their treatment of depression. The specific aims of this study are to: 1) Examine the prevalence of high depressive symptoms, low self-esteem, and negative thinking in a non-clinical sample of college women 18 to 24 years of age; and 2) Test the efficacy of a cognitive-behavioral group intervention designed to decrease negative thoughts, reduce depressive symptoms, and increase self-esteem. A sample of 225-250 full-time college women between the ages of 18 and 24 will be recruited from the student population at the University of Kentucky in Lexington. Inclusion criteria are: 1) no prior treatment for psychiatric illness and no previous psychiatric care; 2) not now or ever on antidepressants; 3) never diagnosed with clinical depression; 4) not suicidal; 5) single or never married; and 6) no dependent children. Baseline data on negative thoughts, depressive symptoms, and self-esteem will be collected on all women. Recruitment will continue until 80 women with a Beck Depression Inventory score of 18 or greater and/or a Center for Epidemiologic-Depression Scale score of 16 or higher are identified and agree to participate in the clinical trial. As women are recruited, each will be randomly assigned to the control or experimental condition. The intervention consists of six one-hour per week group sessions that target identification of negative thinking as it affects feelings and depressive symptoms. Thought stopping (Meichenbaum, 1977) and the use of affirmations (positive self-talk) (Gordon & Tobin, 1991) are the primary techniques that are taught. Data on negative thoughts, depressive symptoms, and self-esteem will be collected at 1-month and 6-month post- intervention follow-up. The findings of this study may be beneficial to nurses and other health care providers in reducing the incidence of depression in young women. Based on the findings of this pilot study, extramural funding will be sought to support further testing and refinement of the intervention.